Alien Valky
is an alien from the TV series, Ultraman Taro. Alien Valky appeared in the last episode, Episode 53. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 49 m *Weight: 22,000 t *Origin: Valky star History Ultraman Taro An alien fisherman from outer space, Alien Valky came to Earth to hunt a gigantic aquatic monster Samekujira to make his name known throughout the universe. Arriving on Earth in the middle of a fight between Ultraman Taro and Samekujira, Alien Valky saw Taro as a threat to his prize and attacked the Ultra as well. Taro was able to handle both the alien and Samekujira, and eventually he destroyed Samekujira with the Storium Ray while Alien Valky fled for his safety. Afterwards, Ultraman Taro returned the Ultra Badge to Ultra Mother and Kotaro was left with his humanity so he could live a normal life once again. Unfortunately, Alien Valky had unfinished buisness to settle with Taro and he returned and confronted Kotaro, intent on killing Ultraman Taro's former human host for the destruction of his prize and goal. Using his brains and quick wits, Kotaro lured Alien Valky into an oil refinery where he used his gun to blow it up, setting the crazed alien fisherman aflame and killing him. However with Valky's arrival, it started the new age of aliens. Ultraman Mebius Alien Valky reappeared in episode 16 of the series Ultraman Mebius. An Alien Valky was the next alien to confront the alien Swordsman known as Zamusha, after the latter killed two Alien Magmas on a meteor that was heading for Earth. Wanting to make his name known throughout the universe, Alien Valky fought with Zamusha on Earth, but after a short battle he too was killed by Zamusha. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Alien Valky reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. When Mebius and Gomora fired their beams, Alien Valky survived by running away from it, causing two other monsters to die. However, he is eventually the first one of the last six monsters killed by Ultraman Zero. Trivia *Alien Valky is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultraman Ginga Alien Valky was one of the participants of the Dark Spark War. The owner of the Darkness Spark, used it to transform all of the Ultramen, monsters and aliens into figures known as Spark Dolls some of which fell to Earth. The owner of the Dark Spark revived him to serve as his emissary. He was return to his physical form and appears as a servant of the being that turned the other monsters and Ultras into Spark Dolls. His mission is to go around and hand out Spark Dolls and Dark Dummy Sparks to evil minded individuals and cause chaos. His first targets were a pair of deviants illegally dumping trash in the mountains. They became his first victims using the powers bestowed on them to bring about a Dark Dummy Spark on of their hands, the two were turned into Thunder Darrambia and began to rampage under the influence of darkness. Valky watched as Hikaru battle the new monster as Ultraman Ginga and noted his success and the appearance of the Ginga Spark. Powers and Weapons *Size Change: Alien Valky can alter his size between a human and a giant at any time. *Teleportation: Alien Valky can teleport anywhere he pleases *Energy Blasts: Alien Valky can fire a rapid succession of light blue blasts from the tiny gem on his forehead. *Weapon: Alien Valky carries around a bladed hook as a weapon. It's assumed this is his fishing rod. Gallery Alien Valky III.png Alien Valky in taro.png Alien Valky on fire.png Alien Valky I.png Alien Valky II.png Alien Valkyie first summoned by Alien Empera.jpg|Alien Valky first summoned by Alien Empera. Alien Valky Ginga.png Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Redman Kaiju